


Dracula's Boys

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Come play, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dubious Consent, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: The Count has a penchant for pretty boys.
Relationships: Dracula/John Seward, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Lord Ruthven, Dracula/Piotr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Dracula's Boys

**_P i o t r_ **

Piotr was a pretty little thing, all anxiousness and uncertainty and wide eyes. Dracula loved his boys like that - with a corruptible youthfulness and innocence. He doubted Piotr had any knowledge of the things he wanted to do to him. Boys like him didn’t know these things, maybe he’d caught a whisper here or there in some disreputable place, but he wouldn’t have truly known what such sinful things meant. They’d probably never even crossed his mind.

And it was just as Dracula had suspected. Piotr didn’t have the words for what it meant when Dracula caressed his face and ran a large thumb over his plump lips. He stood frozen and doe eyed as Dracula worked a finger into his mouth, massaging his lips and teeth.

Piotr frowned and stepped back a bit, but made no move to get Dracula’s finger out of his mouth. He pulled the appendage away himself and waited for the boy’s response.

“S-sir...?” Piotr stuttered out. The obvious ingrained deference to elders keeping him from saying more. It was delicious.

“Come to my room, darling,” Dracula said, putting a guiding hand just above the boy’s hip. An older, more experienced boy - someone like Lord Ruthven - would’ve picked up on the suggestion of the statement and within Dracula’s tone. But Piotr was not Lord Ruthven. Piotr wasn’t even Piotr, was he?

So, Piotr let himself be led into Dracula’s chambers. Dracula knew Piotr could feel the heat radiating off his body, seeping into his back. Dracula knew Piotr didn’t know what that meant.

As he laid the boy down on his bed, he wondered if he’d ever even touched himself. Or had he been so bogged down by religion that he firmly believed it was a sin? Or did Piotr perhaps, not have any idea of the pleasures of the flesh? It didn’t seem he had many friends who would have corrupted his mind with stories of their conquests. Could it be this pale, lithe boy before him had never taken himself in hand? Had he ever even felt the swell of blood to his cock?

“Sir...I do not understand,” Piotr said, his voice wavering. 

“Ah, you will,” Dracula replied, toying with the front of the boy’s pants before running a hand up his chest, using a sharp nail to rip the boy’s shirt open. 

He runs a hand up the length of his chest, feels his heartbeat pulsing underneath his palm. Gooseflesh rises on the boy’s skin and causes his pert nipples to harden. Dracula swirls a finger pad around one nipple and the boy keens.

“You like that, do you?” Dracula asks, but it’s more of a statement than a question.

The boy is lost for words, but that’s fine. Dracula gets rid of the rest of Piotr’s clothes and is soon entering him, the boy’s virgin asshole squeezing tight around his thick cock.

He strokes the boy to completion before sinking his fangs deep into the boy’s neck, his cry of ecstacy cut off by a cry of pain and terror.

Tucking himself back into his pants after the fact, Dracula idly thinks he should've kept the boy around to enjoy longer.

**_R u t h v e n_ **

Lord Ruthven (or Tom as he had been so tenderly known as by Adisa) devoured Dracula with his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and his plump lips twitched with excitement. Dracula’s teasing had its intended effect. He had Ruthven entirely at his mercy now.

Dracula had to keep himself from laughing at the young lord’s cluelessness. He was obviously convinced he and Dracula would be something, but the only  _ something  _ Ruthven was to Dracula was his next meal.

The man was pretty and soft in all the right places, Dracula would admit that. But he also had sharp edges and an air of pompousness. In certain ways, he reminded Dracula of himself. Ruthven probably would’ve made a formidable vampire, and a ruthless one at that. But Dracula was sure the younger man would only turn into a nuisance in the long run, so he didn’t entertain the idea of turning him.

Dracula ran his finger over Ruthven’s plush lips, enjoying how soft they felt and finding amusement in the way his breath hitched. Ruthven sucked the finger into his mouth and tongued it while fixing Dracula with an absolutely  _ sinful _ look. Maybe Dracula would take pleasure in his body before draining him. It was the least he could do for the misguided man in front of him, anyway.

In a single motion, Dracula slid to his knees before Lord Ruthven, running his large hands down the man’s thighs. He palmed the front of his pants, looking at the outline of Ruthven’s cock that strained against the front of his breeches. Taking somebody in his mouth wasn’t an act Dracula usually took pleasure in, but he was keen to see the other man fall to pieces with pleasure on account of him. 

Dracula slowly worked the man’s pants down until his throbbing, pink cock was exposed. It was just as pretty as the rest of him. “Oh, you’re so hard for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, yes, oh - take me in your mouth,” Ruthven breathed out, his head knocking back against the wall of the cabin.

Dracula went to work on the other man slowly and precisely, licking a stripe up from Ruthven’s balls to his cockhead and swirling his tongue around the slit. He drew the most glorious moans and whimpers out of him when he finally took the entire thing into his mouth. It had been some time since he’d had a cock in his mouth, but he seemed to remember all his old tricks.

He could tell Ruthven was close to coming, his hips were shaking violently and he was attempting to thrust deeper into his mouth. Dracula pushed forward, swallowing his entire length, Ruthven’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and looked up into the other man’s eyes with a look that had its intended effect. Ruthven’s seed spilled down the back of his throat and he swallowed it all like some type of dutiful whore. 

He pulled off Ruthven and dabbed at the corner of his mouth, wiping off excess spit. “You’re a desperate little thing aren’t you?” He smiled devilishly up at the boy.

“Who wouldn’t be with a mouth like yours around them?” Ruthven sighed, pushing himself off the wall. “I can take care of you now,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“That won’t be necessary,” Dracula said as he stood up. 

“Ah, a giver not a receiver are you?” A smile played at the edges of Ruthven’s mouth.

“Oh, don’t worry - I’ll receive all right,” 

Ruthven has enough time to let out a confused chuckle before Dracula’s fangs are at his neck, draining him of all that disgustingly sweet noble blood.

  
  
  


**_J a c k_ **

Jack had pretty blue eyes. Johnny had had pretty blue eyes. Jack’s facial structure was softly built just like Johnny's as well. He had a caring but strong-willed demeanor that would get him nowhere - but the effort was commendable. Johnny had been the same. Dracula wouldn’t sully his reputation by admitting it, but he did have the faintest notations of, for lack of a better word, a crush on Jack. Just like he’d had the whisperings of a certain inclination towards Johnny.

The Count knew rationally there had been over one hundred years he had missed. Over a hundred years since he’d first met Johnny and led him to both his undeath and his final death. But everything that had occurred was still fresh in Dracula’s mind and felt as if it’d occurred no more than a few months ago. 

So to see this beautiful boy who reminded him so much of his Johnny felt like a second chance - a reincarnation of blue eyed Johnny that stood before him, ripe for the taking.

And so he took.

Jack is laid across the grand table in Dracula’s home. His knees are by his ears and Dracula pushes his legs further, holding him firmly by the crooks of his legs. He wants to push as deep into the boy as possible, wants Jack to be filled to the hilt, wants to hear Jack whine when he hits that sweet, sweet spot.

Dracula knows the position is probably painful for Jack, but he thrusts in deeper anyway and bends the boy in half even more. Pain was part of pleasure after all, and Jack’s face had begun to contort from pain to enjoyment. He wanted more even, mewling and keening as Dracula’s thick cock slid in and out with sinful squelching sounds. What a little whore he was. How easily he had forgotten all about Lucy as he laid under Dracula.

The thought of Lucy made Dracula fuck Jack with a renewed intensity, moving one hand from his leg to wrap around the other man’s throat and squeeze. How splendid it would be to have them both, at the same time? His Bloofer Lady and his new Johnny - that would be a sight to see. Perhaps he would have Lucy ride him as Jack looked on, filled with jealousy. But would it be jealousy for Dracula? Or for Lucy? Dracula liked to think Jack would push Lucy off and use his own body to pleasure Dracula to completion.

“Harder,” Jack whimpered out, his face turning red with strain. Dracula smiled and removed his hand from the boy’s neck, instead reaching down to stroke the boy’s painfully hard, dripping cock that flopped against his stomach with each thrust. 

“That’s it, come for me - come for Daddy,” Dracula whispered. 

Jack let out a garbled cry, his pupils blown wide with pleasure, and came ropes of sticky cum all over his pale stomach and Dracula’s hand. 

Feeling Jack’s hole grip around him made Dracula come soon after, an intense orgasm that almost made him feel faint.

Dracula pulled out and looked at the ruined boy in front of him. He would make a good wife. He would make it out of the process alive; he would be strong like Johnny. And even if he resisted the idea at first, he would soften when he found out Lucy was to be a wife as well.

Dracula leaned over Jack, pressing his clothed chest to the other man’s bare one, their faces inches apart. Jack smiled hazily and probably thought the count was going in for a kiss. Dracula bypassed his lips and lapped at his neck, leaving a sickly looking hickey on his skin. 

Dracula pulled back and smiled at his handiwork for a moment before sinking his fangs into Jack’s yielding flesh.

_ This was what eternity felt like. _


End file.
